a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a trigger actuated dispensing system and, more particularly, to a dispensing assembly for connecting a remote trigger sprayer to a container of liquid to be dispensed.
b. Description of Related Art
Remote dispensing systems for spraying of especially pesticides, insecticides, plant and grass nutrients, and the like, for lawn and garden applications, have been available in many forms for a number of years. One such system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,750, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, includes a trigger sprayer having a cylindrical handle connected to a container closure and having a flexible tube stored in accordance with one embodiment within the container during periods of non-use and capable of being drawn from the container during a spraying operation. In another embodiment, the flexible tube is coiled and stored within a receptacle located within the container during periods of the non-use. During the spraying operation, the trigger sprayer is removed from the closure and the tube is uncoiled from its receptacle.
During the spraying operation, the tube can be pulled and may thereby become disconnected from the container and/or the trigger sprayer. One method of preventing such disconnection is to insert the tube within multiple fittings within the trigger sprayer and/or the container closure. Although the use of multiple fittings provides adequate retention for initial usage, repeated pulling over a period of time and changes in the tube structural conditions due to interaction with product tend to deteriorate the seal between the tube and fittings, thus leaving the tube susceptible to complete disconnect from the sprayer and/or container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,459, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a rigid dip tube connector for a liquid spray dispenser which includes a cap body having a shipper cap hinged over its upper end and a connector attached to the flexible tube to effect connection of a trigger sprayer to the container. The coupler between the connector and the closure is however so structured that it presents a relatively insecure coupling, and is susceptible to disconnection from the container when pulled.
There is therefore a need to improve upon such a connector which would be of simpler and less costly design yet highly effective in coupling a flexible tube to a rigid dip tube or in coupling a flexible tube and dip tube assembly to a container.
Yet further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,052, commonly owned herewith and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a trigger sprayer dispensing system for remote operation and includes a flexible delivery tube which may be coiled and stored within a hollow gripper handle provided on the trigger sprayer. A one-piece adaptor is non-removably connected to a distal end of the delivery tube and connects to the container by mounting directly to an external dip tube of the container or by mounting in a closure cap of the container.
With regard to U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,052, there is yet a further need to improve upon the aforementioned sprayer mounting and tube storage techniques disclosed which would be of simpler and less costly design yet highly effective in coupling a flexible tube to a rigid dip tube or in coupling a flexible tube and dip tube assembly to a container.